sorceryquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Recycling
Recycling Once a hero becomes more experienced, he or she can retire and help training an even better hero. Such process is called recycling and implies to start over to level 1 with a character, but with the possibility to receive more attribute and skill points. You can do so by going in your nearest town Guild Hall, then click Choose Characters. Here, you can select Recycle in the lower right corner of the character to be recycled (they need to be taken out of the party). The Guild Master will then inform you on the recycling effect (new attribute and skill points of the medal) and ask for a confirmation. Details You cannot change a medal type (fighter, rogue, spellcaster). The medal will keep the extra attribute points bought and all the extra items used on it (unlocked class, attribute seed and skill seed). All the equipment of the recycled character will be dumped in your personal vault. This includes attribute seeds which will also return to your vault. This means that attribute seeds can effectively be "extracted" (and then reassigned to any character) by recycling whoever is currently benefitting from it. Skill seeds, however, are tied to the medal and won't be put back in your vault for you to reassign. The gold of the recycled character will be transfered to the new character made from this medal. Not sure if you have reached the needed level to get the medal you want? Ask your town's Guild Master! He will ask for a confirmation before the recycling and tell you what will be the resulting medal. Medal Progression - Level 1 to 60: There is no advantage to recycle, except resetting a medal to level 1. - Level 60 to 160: The recycled medal gains 1 attribute point per 5 levels above level 60, up to a maximum total of 50 (this excludes points bought with token) - Level 200 to 500: The recycled medal gains 1 attribute point per 12 levels, for a maximum total of 75 points (this exludes points bought with token) The recycled medal gains also 1 skill point per 10 levels - Level 500 to 600: Recycling over 550 yields an extra attribute point and at 600 two attribute points Recycling over 500 gives 1 extra skill point for each slice of 20 levels Examples Recycling prior to level 60 I'm taking a fighter medal and decide to make a guard. I'm new to Sorcery Quest, and I have never read wiki, so I've messed a lot with its attributes, pouring too much points into intelligence and not enought into strength. After playing the game and speaking with other players, I realise my error. I could reset his attributes, but I don't have enough token to... Then, I decide to kill two birds with one stone and recycle my guard into a monk; which better suits my style of play, and now I pay much more attention to attributes. By chance he was only level 5, so he easily caught up with my other character(s) very quickly! Recycling prior to level 200 My monk was a 33 points medal. He could use more attribute points (as any character), so I'll try to recycle him shortly. He is level 65, so I could recycle him right away to gain 1 attribute point. If I do so, I won't gain a lot, because I need 5 attribute points to increase my agility from 9 to 10... Then, I need to wait until level 85 to do so. My monk then reaches level 85! I decide to recycle him, into a 38 points medal, and boost his agility to 10, making another monk with about the same attributes. Now he is level 1 and has 8 points of skills, because I used a skill seed on my old monk and the new medal retained all items used on it. I am really pleased with my new monk, even if he has a bit of a hard time trying to catch up other party members... My monk finally reached back to level 85! I cannot recycle him yet, because he already gained his extra points. Anyway, I don't want to recycle him before he can be recycled into a 50 points medal. This should be at level 145. Even if I wait more, let's say to level 175, I will not gain any other attribute points because I have reached the maximum total of 50 points and I did not buy the 5 extra attribute points for token. Anyway, even if I would have bought those, I would have reached the maximum, because those 5 points are excluded from the maximum, but I would have a 55 points medal. Recycling after level 200 Now, my monk is level 200, so I'll soon be able to recycle him for new attributes points and even skill points! Because I want to avoid leveling him back too many times, I could wait until he reaches level 500, then the medal will be at its maximum potential! This should give me a medal with 75 attributes points and 38 skill points (3 skill points from base, 5 from seed and 30 from recycling). Even if I recycle him at level 300 (for 58 attribute points and 28 skill points), I will not be able to gain more attribute or skill points before I reach back to level 300. That's why I prefer to not recycle before level 500. Reference table Here is the recycling table for all medals before buying points. If you found a 30 point medal and bought 5 points for it, it is STILL a 30 point medal. When you recycle it at level 160 it will be a 50 point medal with 55 points. Here is the recycling table for any medal from level 200. Category:Basics